Chibiya  Doll with a Soul
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: Delic decides to buy a doll from a suspicious online website. He believes it's a scam, however, the next morning he opens his door and is surprised to find a box lying on his door step. DelHibi. Requested fic.
1. Doll?

_**New story! Requested by ; mika . siam . 71192**_

_**request: **Delic buys a doll who has a soul and comes to life at night._

_The doll ends up being called 'Chibiya' and it is a neko prince doll ; Hibiya._

_DelHibi is the main pairing. _

_**Hope you like this!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara! or the alts!**_

* * *

><p>Delic was lonely, now, I know that's hard to believe, but, deep down he knew he was. Sure, he had friends and not to mention hundreds of ladies. His job was a host, so, he was surrounded by people everyday. Still, even when he was surrounded by so many people he felt lonely.<p>

He gave a sigh before turning to his best friend and co worker. Although, Psyche didn't work as a host, he did work at the club where the host service was. Psyche worked as the DJ and entertainment for the club. Right now he was taking a break and sitting in the seat beside Delic's. The pink eyed raven gave a smile to his friend while he leaned back on his elbow.

"Hi Deli-chan~ what's up! This music's great, isn't it? I found it the other day, really get's everyone dancing! Oh, want to dance? It'll be so fun!"

The host chuckled and leaned back, taking a sip of his drink before smiling to his friend.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there, Psy-chan~ Hold your horses, will you."

The raven giggled and spun around on the revolving chair before leaning his cheek on his hand.

"Sorry, sorry. Deli-chan~ so, how is Deli-chan?"

The raven asked as he sipped his drink from his pink stray. This kid was so childish it's a wonder they believed he was old enough to work here. Sighing the blonde downed the rest of his drink before flashing the male a bright yet false smile. He was happy to see his friend and he was lucky to have him, yet, he still felt lonely.

The raven sighed and pouted at the male, swinging his legs lightly.

"Deli-chan~ Tell Psyche what's wrong~"

The blonde sighed; he knew he couldn't get anything passed the raven. Even with all his childish innocence he was actually quite perceptive and could spot something wrong with a friend no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Standing up the male motioned the raven to follow. The little raven did, spinning the chair once before hopping off and skipping after the male. They got to the back room and the host shut the door. Psyche looked t him expectantly. The host hesitated, not really wanting to out his problems. He looked to Psyche, who, for once, was showing some patience.

"Well, uh, I guess that lately I've been feeling a little lonely…"

He said, looking away slightly. He really didn't like admitting this, not at all. He looked over, half expecting the raven to giggle or laugh or something, however, he didn't. He had his thinking face on; lips pursed a finger to them and his brow furrowed in thought. It was rather adorable.

"Ah! I know, Psyche knows a way to help Deli-chan~"

The blonde looked to the raven with a cocked eyebrow, he had to admit, he was curious to hear this. Psyche always came up with the weirdest ideas. The raven grinned before hurrying over to his bag that, like the rest of him, was white with pink accents.

The blonde watched the male dig through the bag until he produced a magazine. The raven went over, handing it to the blonde who took it warily. The raven was smiling brightly as if he had just solved everything.

"This will help you, Deli-chan~ Psyche has got one of these dolls and Psyche loves them! Psyche's one is Psyche's best friend!"

The little raven said giggling slightly as he thought of his doll. The blonde looked hesitantly to it, he wasn't sure about it.

"I'm not sure…."

Psyche pouted, his lip jutting out as his eyes sparkled even without a proper light source for such a thing.

"Please, try it for Psyche~"

The blonde sighed, unable to say no to the raven's puppy dog eyes and pleading pout. He was a sucker for the cute ones.

"Fine, fine, I'll try."

The raven gave a happy squeal before tackling the other into a hug.

"Thank you Deli-chan! Psyche promises that it'll be worth it."

The blonde host chuckled, patting the other's head before helping the two up.

"Well, I've gotta go and I'm pretty sure that you're needed back onstage."

"Ah! Yes, Psyche almost forgot! Bye, bye Deli-chan~!"

The raven called before hurrying out. The blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair before it went into the pocket of his white suit pants. He looked back to the magazine, although, it was more like a flier. The only real information on it was the name of the dolls and a website to go to if you wanted to order one.

He sighed again, deciding he might as well go home. He didn't have anything else to do here, as much as he loved the place. He left the bar, the flier still in hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, hoped you liked it. They'll be longer in the future! Promise!<strong>_


	2. Package

_**Second chapter! Woot! **_

_**Now, I want to thank everyone for the reviews on the first chapter! **_

_**They really did put a smile on my face! I hope you all like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara! or the alts!**_

* * *

><p>The next morning the blonde host dressed as usual. He was clearly not expecting anything, however, in the pit of him he felt like there <em>was<em> going to be something when he stepped outside, that the doll would be there. However, as the blonde stepped outside his door he cocked an eyebrow. It wasn't there. Typical, he knew it, all along he knew that it wasn't going to be there. Checking his, very expensive, watch he sighed as he hurried off to work. Late again it seemed.

Little did the male know that the delivery man for the doll was coming up the elevator the exact moment he had started going down, therefore effectively missing his package.

The host stepped into the club, obviously it wasn't that active right now, but he knew that later on tonight it would be raging. He sat on one of the host couches, getting ready for his regulars to come in when he heard a high pitched and overly and always optimistic voice from behind him.

"DELI-CHAN~!"

The pink eyed male called as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the seat with a little bounce. He gave a giggle as the other threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Hello Psyche-chan."

He said chuckling slightly at the sight of the boy. Seriously, even on an early Monday morning this boy was charged and energetic and raining sunshine everywhere.

"How is Deli-chan this morning? Oh! Did you get your doll?"

The raven asked, excited to hear about whatever news the blonde had. He was practically bouncing in his seat while he waited, impatiently, for the blonde to spill.

"Ah, well, I'm good. Yeah, uh, Psyche, I think the flier you gave me was a scam…"

He said trying to break it gently to the boy. You see, if someone is always so up, high in the clouds, when they fall, they fall hard.

"What?"

The male said. His lip jutting out as his eyes sparkled with the threat of tears. This caused the blonde to put his hands up in a 'stop' motion.

"W-What does Deli-chan mean?"

The pink eyed male asked his tone shaky. The blonde pet the boy on the head, trying anything to comfort him.

"Ah, well, I signed up for one and it hasn't come yet."

To this the raven perked up, jumping up and going over to the male with a grin his tears and sad mood completely erased. The raven gave a giggle, shaking his head slightly. Really, this little guy was something else.

"Ahahaha~ Silly Deli-chan! What message did it say to you when you sent it in?"

the male looked at the other, frowning slightly at being called 'silly' and also a bit in confusion. What did that have anything to do with the package not coming?

"It said something about it being delivered to my doorstep."

The blonde said, repeating what he remembered. The raven looked to him, cocking an eyebrow as he combed his invisible beard.

"Did it tell you anything about time?"

The blonde thought back before nodding and flopping his head back on the couch, absently playing with the locks at the back of the raven's head. Some may come in and see this as a sign that they were lovers, but, they were just friends, although, they had, years ago, tried dating it didn't work out. Then, Psyche found himself a boyfriend, his name was Tsugaru or something, and they agreed to be friends.

Speaking of Tsugaru, the host had really hardly met him. He'd only seen him out at night when they were on dates. He wondered why he was only out at night. Was he some kind of monster? A vampire maybe?

"DELI-CHAN!"

The blonde jumped at such a loud voice so close to his ear and looked, a little angrily, at the raven.

"What? I'm right here! You don't have to yell!"

The raven puffed out his cheeks and gave what was supposed to be a glare to the blonde, only, it didn't really work.

"Deli-chan! I asked you a question and you didn't answer me!"

He whined as he crossed his arms across his chest, moving back so that he wasn't sitting on top of the host anymore. The blonde saw this and sighed, ruffling the male's hair gently.

"I'm sorry Psyche-chan. I just got caught up thinking, anyway, what was the question again?"

The raven sent another failed glare to the other before sighing and repeating the question.

"I said was there anything on the message that said anything about time?"

The blonde sighed, thinking again, although, this time he stayed on topic. After a moment of thinking and an impatient Psyche bouncing on the couch and shaking the blonde he sighed, somewhat in annoyance, and spoke.

"Yeah, they said something about waiting twelve hours…"

To this the raven shot his arms up into the air and then grinning widely.

"See! There! When did Deli-chan send the form?"

To this the blonde gave out a puff of air, a hand running through his hair. Honestly, he had no idea. He wasn't looking at the time when he was going through the steps. So, he decided to just guess, that seemed like a good idea, right?

"Uh… around ten, maybe twelve, at night."

The raven smiled, his mood elevating once again.

"See! It'll be there at twelve in the afternoon! Silly Deli-chan can't even tell the time!"

He called out playfully with a giggle. The brute was about to make a remark when his first customer came in. Putting on his most swoon worthy smile the male got up to greet the girl.

The rest of the day went by as such; Delic greeting various women, chatting with them and overall making them feel special. By the end of it, though, he was tired. No matter how used to this job or how much he loved to flirt and all that, he still felt tired at the end of the day.

So, after saying goodbye to Psyche, who was only just getting ready to start his job, the blonde took the moderate trek home. Again, he didn't expect a box, however, true to Psyche's words, there was the box, sitting there all pretty and with a big bright bow on top.

The blonde arched a brow before going over to it, curious about what doll he had gotten. The box was only small and he had been expecting something bigger, however, he was still somewhat surprised he got it anyway.

Picking up the small box the host carried it inside. He discarded his jacket, keys and shoes by the door, all in their proper place, before walking over into the lounge. He plopped down onto the couch and looked over the box. It was wrapped in bright pink wrapping and the pink bow on the top was far too much too. He ripped the box open easily, throwing the protective layer out onto the floor. He'd pick that up later, maybe.

Inside he found a small doll, it was actually rather beautiful. It was as small as a child's doll but the features were so detailed it could practically be real. It had silky raven hair and shockingly pale and perfect skin. Its eyes were such an interesting colour; gold or like molten amber. Oh, and he certaintly couldn't forget the adorable cat ears and tail on it, they were an adorable touch.

He looked over the clothes and smirked slightly. It was medieval style; a crown on top of his head, a cape and some sort of tunic and striped leggings with white boots and gloves to top it off.

He placed the doll down onto the couch before picking up the piece of paper, instructions he guessed, that came with the doll. It read;

_Hello, this is Hibiya. He will be yours to keep forever now._

_Be careful with him! He is a prince and very delicate. Tend_

_To his needs and treat him gently, with care and most importantly love!_

_If you do so we're sure he'll love you in return._

_Thank you for buying from 'Dolls'._

"Hibiya huh? Hmm, I think I'll call you Chibiya instead. It's got a nice ring to it and it suits you." He said looking down to the doll. Sure, most would say he's crazy, but, he was lonely and it was good to have someone to talk to, even if it were just a doll.

So, Delic moved on through his normal nightly rituals; he ate dinner, got changed into some more comfortable clothes and stayed up a bit, watching television. He ended up falling asleep on the couch, and, little did he know that something big was going to happen.

The doll moved, yes, it moved. He moved its head and eyes, looking over to the blonde. As he did so he began to change. He was enveloped in a golden hue as some sort of magic began to work. He felt his limbs grow bigger as well as the rest of his body. Sooner than he though, which was only a mere second, he was sitting on the couch the size of a normal human.

He glared at the male on the couch before sitting up and promptly hitting him on the head hard enough to wake him up.

"That's for the horrific nickname! Peasant!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember everyone! Reviews show that you care and make people happy!<strong>_


	3. Brat Prince

_**Chapter Three! Hazah! I really hope they aren't too OOC in this character. Really, and thanks to all who have been reviewing, alerting faving and reading! You guys are the fuel to my engine of writing fan fics!**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own Durarara! or the alts.**_

* * *

><p>Delic woke up with a start. His eyes flew open and his body tumbled to the floor.<p>

"What the hell!"

He called out as he looked up to see what had hit him. His eyes widened incredibly as he stared at the male standing in front of him, hands on his hips and crown lopsided on his head between his cat like ears. This guy, whoever he was, looked _exactly_ like the doll he had bought and received a couple of hours before. So, it was obvious that the male jumped to conclusions.

"Wh-what..?"

"Don't just stand there with your mouth open, peasant! You should be bowing not staring!"

The obviously pissed prince yelled, no, demanded as he stared down at the host like he were nothing more than a horrible speck of dust on his designer white boots.

The host still didn't quite grasp what was actually going on, although, he thought it was his doll, however, it couldn't be, could it? There was just no way, was there?

The host jumped up as he felt a kick to his side. It didn't really hurt but it jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Listen to your prince when he speaks to you peasant!"

He pretty much screamed as he looked down at the unresponsive blonde. The nerve of this guy, he had no manners! Hibiya was beginning to question why on earth he was sent here of all places, he did not match this guy, this peasant, at all.

"H-how did you get here? What are you? Who the hell are you?"

The blonde's questions all rushed out at once, his slight and short lived silence ending with the flood of questions. The prince was somehow slightly less pissed with this, however, he was still pretty pissed at the other. How dare he speak like that to his prince! How dare he refer to him as 'you'. Clearly he had to teach this low life, low style peasant some manners if he were stuck here.

"You will refer to me as Hibiya-sama or your highness or a combination of both. I am your doll, obviously, although, I doubt a peasant like you has any intelligence."

He said while lifting his nose up, his body language showing that he thought highly of himself however he thought of the blonde as a lower class, a lower life form even.

"Well, you, peasant, bought me, I presume, and then I was delivered here."

Ok, so he was the doll. Ok, that was believable, right? Sure, it's not like he was crazy, right? The blonde just stared at the other, so many questions in his head and only so much air in his lungs.

"W-what? B-but you c-can't…..so, tiny… you're so…big…w-what..?"

The prince frowned, shaking his head and rubbing his temples. Obviously this one had some sort of learning disability or perhaps he was just slow or perhaps deaf would be better to describe considering he didn't seem to have heard anything he had said.

"Did you not read the website idiotic peasant? Gah! Why do I even bother communicating with you? Clearly you have some sort of mental probably or hearing problem or something!"

The prince yelled, exasperated. He thought he already explained this! They had been through this all, right? Surely the idiot had also read the website, he was sure they mentioned something about this, right?

The blonde, frowned, he wasn't one to get angry at someone so damn attractive, however, he counted this as a rare example. This guy was just insulting him left right and center! What would you expect? For him to be all nice to him?

"Hey! Listen here, I am not an idiot or a peasant! And I _did_ read the website and it didn't mention _anything_ about the dolls coming to life!"

Hibiya raised an eyebrow as he watched the blonde get up, a frown on his face. Hibiya returned the look, glaring at him.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that it is on there! Go on, check, you peasant!"

He yelled before he felt a rumble in his stomach. His hands moved to his belly and he frowned. He looked over to the blonde who was just standing there, infuriatingly so considering he wasn't doing as he was told, and lifted his nose at him.

"Fetch me some food, peasant, I'm hungry."

He said before finding the most appropriate looking couch and sitting on it, crossing his leg over the other and looked over to the blonde, expecting him to have left to fetch him some food.

"What? Why can't you get it?"

The blonde argued, again, he'd usually be kind to attractive people, but, this guy was just… the exception to everything.

As expected the prince glared while frowning.

"I have already explained this, peasant! I am you PRINCE and therefore, as you are of a class far LOWER than mine you are to serve me. Is that _simple_ enough for you uneducated peasent?"

The prince said in a tone that sounded like he was really 'dumbing it down' for the other. Now, this is practically what the other was doing, however, Delic didn't appreciate the tone. To be honest, despite his looks this guy, this _doll_ was a brat that thought far, far, _far_ too highly of himself.

"Excuse me, _'Prince Hibiya-sama' _but since when was I a lower class then you?"

He asked, using a highly sarcastic tone for the prince's name and title. The prince gave him a glare; obviously he was just as pissed as Delic was only the prince was showing it off while the host was holding most of it back.

The raven arched a brow, his cheeks puffing slightly as he glared more at the other. Iddly, Delic thought that the face was just too adorable, however, he didn't voice it because he was still pretty irritated by this guy. Still, what he wouldn't give to see that guy moaning under him….

"Well, irstly you obviously have an intelligence level far lower than mine. Secondly, look at your clothes, they're so filthy and ratty and have no style! And more so, you have no manners!"

The brute frowned, his eyes narrowing. How dare this guy insult his clothing! They were top dollar brands and they were certainly not cheap _or _filthy or whatever he said!

"Look here, you brat prince! If you want _anything_ from me you're going to have to get better manners and start treating me nicely!"

To this the prince gasped before scoffing.

"How _dare_ you say that to your prince! Apologise to me this instant!"

The blonde was pretty amazed. The brat wanted _him_ to apologise? Ha! What kind of waked up planet did he come from? The one who should be apologising was the Prince of Bratty-ness.

"No, I don't think I will. Infact, I'm going to bed. Goodnight 'Your royal highness!'" He called his tone heavy in sarcasm as he walked off to bed. The prince's eyes widened at this, his mouth opening into a silent gasp. How dare the peasant walk away from him while he was being yelled at! How. Dare. He!

The prince yelled at the host however he was effectively ignored and soon he heard a loud slam from the bed room door followed by a small cracking sound. The prince glared at everything in the room. Where was he supposed to sleep and where was his food?

Pouting slightly the prince decided to go to desperate measures, doing this for himself! He walked into the kitchen, which was difficult to find, and then looked through all the cupboards. He didn't find a single bit of Ootoro, the most delicious food in the world, but, there were a few other edible items in there. He found what was needed for French toast. Sure, it was a peasantry meal; however, he only had peasant ingredients to work with. He got out a bowl, that was far too small, and some bread. He placed them on the table and just stared.

He stared as if he were expecting the food to do everything by itself, which, in fact he was. When that didn't work he tried yelling at them, that didn't work either. With a loud and frustrated sigh, the prince decided to try and make the food do the things he wanted. He smashed the bread into the tiny bowl before throwing the egg on top. What happened was obvious; the egg cracked all over the bread. The prince grinned, that's what he was to do, right? Put the egg on the toast. Maybe this cooking thing wasn't as hard as he thought, still, he would much rather have others do it for him.

Next was the cooking. He walked to the stove and frowned. He looked from the shiny knobs back to the top and so forth. Experimentally he turned one, and, sure enough, a small fire erupted on the stove. The prince grinned again and proceeded to pour the egg and egg shell covered piece of bread directly on the flame. Of course the thing caught like and of course there was smoke. Moments later an alarm went off and a frantic Delic ran into the room after being awoken by the noise. He ran into the kitchen and paused, his eyes widening before he frowned, irritation winning over the small bits that wanted to flirt and coo over the raven's adorable expressions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cookies for all who review!<strong>_


	4. Bed time

_**Next chapter! Celebrate time! I wanna thank all who review! I read them all and I certaintly thank you all for them. They really make my day! Alright, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or the alts!**_

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing in here?"<p>

The blonde yelled as he looked, in horror, at his kitchen. It was an absolute mess and, as if to make things worse, the sprinklers for the fire alarm went off, putting out the French toast fire as well as soaking the pair. This, obviously, did not go well with the prince.

"Urgh! Look what you did peasant! You made those stupid… whatever they are turn on and now I am soaked to the bone! I don't have any other clothes and I REFUSE to wear you peasant rags! Go run me a bath and fetch me some clothes now!"

He said as he glared at the other. Being part cat in design he certainly didn't enjoy being soaked to the bone, unless he were in a warm bath with scented oils, THEN he didn't mind one bit.

The blonde looked with disbelief at the prince. Was he serious? Was he freaking serious! Did he expect him to just drop everything and cater to this brat AND be expected to clean all this up? Hell he was!

He shook his head, face clearly pissed off. "Look, you brat, you may be cute but that doesn't mean that you can boss me around. Plus, there is no way in hell I'm going out to buy you clothes or run you a bath or even clean this up! You, you are to clean this up since YOU made this mess, understand? You can borrow some of MY clothes tonight."

The raven mirrored the other's look.

"You, peasant, expect me, A PRINCE, to CLEAN? Are you insane? What part of PRINCE do you understand?"

He called out in exasperation. Like hell he was going to clean up! Royalty didn't clean up! That was for servants! Like hell he would ever get his hands dirty!

The blonde growled and glared at the other, he'd had enough of the brat's constant whining and he just wanted to get to sleep. He had work tomorrow and he didn't want a headache in front of the wonderful women.

"Look, brat, it's either you clean it or you'll be sleeping on the floor soaking wet."

The prince gasped and glared at the other.

"You wouldn't dare do that to a prince!"

The host gave a grin, or it was more of a smirk as he went up to the other. They were really close and the doll was feeling slightly uncomfortable. This technique, Delic was sure, would be able to get this little bratty prince to bend to his will, oh, the power of a flirt, it was truly to be feared.

He leant over, lips to the other's ear and he nibbled on it lightly. The other squirmed, trying to push the other away while he cheeks grew red.

"Oh, I dare."

And with that the other chuckled and left the room, just like that.

The prince stood in a flustered daze before snapping out and looking around to find the other only to find he'd run off. Oh, he'd so get him back!

He still refused to clean and he sure as hell wasn't going to sleep on the floor soaking. He'd show that damn no good flirty peasant who was boss!

With an irritated and embarrassed blush on his face the other stalked into the host's room. The other, it seemed, was both a quick and heavy sleeper, all the better!

He looked around and managed to find some, somewhat, decent clothing amongst the rags. He stripped before putting them on and then went over to the bed. This would be the tricky part. He kneeled onto the bed and began trying to push the heavy blonde off the bed. Sadly, it didn't seem to work. He huffed and tried again, still, it didn't work. His temper was growing short and he began to curse the peasant to high heaven before he heard a somewhat flirty yet faintly seductive chuckle. Oh, Delic the host was out to play.

He had to admit, the brat looked pretty ravish-able in one of his oversized shirts, the collar slipping over his shoulder. Maybe having this guy around wouldn't be so bad.

"What's wrong Prince Chibiya-chan? If you wanted to sleep with me so badly you should've just asked."

He said reaching over and using his immense and inhuman strength to pull the boy down onto the bed and flush against him.

The other, who was obviously flustered about the closeness of the two. He squirmed, trying to get out of the other's grip.

"L-let go of me, commoner! U-un hand me! I have no intent in sleeping with the likes of you!"

He called still struggling but oh so flustered.

This only made the host chuckle as he hugged the other close, teasing him now. It was so adorable and amusing to see him like this, he'd have to do it more often.

"Oh, no need to be so embarrassed or defensive, you can come sleep here anytime…"

Again the prince struggled, and the host teased. Eventually though, the prince succumb to the overall warmth of the bed and he dozed off and the host followed shortly after.

When he woke up the next morning he found a rather naked doll admist his clothing and he chuckled. So, it turns out the prince really was a doll. It was still ahrd to believe, but, Delic was getting there, still, he needed to talk to Psyche about this. Had this happened with his doll? He had so many questions.

He got ready for work and smiled as he saw his cheery friend.

"Deli-chan~! Did you get your doll?"

He asked, his tone ever filled with joy. The host nodded, returning the boy's smile before his face fell to something more serious.

"Hey, Psy-chan, we need to talk after my shifts over, kay?"

The pink eyes of his friend shone with worry and nodded.

"Is everything ok Deli-chan?"

Psyche said, concerned. The other just chuckled and nodded, ruffling the raven's hair.

"Everything's fine, I just have some questions about the dolls…"

Psyche's eyes flashed with as he seemed to understand, he nodded, his face serious for a moment before he turned cheery.

"Ok Deli-chan! Ah, Deli-chan's first customer is here!"

Delic turned to see the woman and smiled his usual lady pleasing smile.

True to his words, though, after his shift he walked over to the back of the club to find Psyche waiting for him.

"Hi Deli-chan! We can talk now!"

The host nodded and looked around to see if anyone was around. Psyche copied his actions, giggling a little at it. It seemed like Delic was going to tell him a super secret secret or something!

"Alright, so, uh, did your doll, um… come to life?"

Psyche stared at the other for a long moment, and Delic was nervous he thought he was crazy; however, the raven shocked him slightly. He giggled.

Psyche giggled before nodding with much vigour. He smiled widely and giggled some more. "Silly Deli-chan! Of course it did! That's what it's supposed to do!"

This stunned the blonde. It was…. Supposed to come to life?

"W-what?"

The raven giggled once more and then wiggled a finger at the other.

"Didn't Deli-chan read the website correctly?"

The blonde just shook his head, deciding it was the best option right now.

"Well, the site sells 'Dolls with souls' so, of course they're going to come to life! They have souls, duh!"

He said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Right…"

"Ooohh! I want to meet Deli-chan's doll! Please! I can bring mine and then they can talk and we can talk and all meet each other!"

The other said happily. Delic sighed, he really couldn't say no to this guy.

"Ah, yeah, that sounds good. How about after your shift then?"

"Yay! Sounds good. Ah, I have to go work now, see you later Deli-chan!"

The raven called as he hugged the other tightly and then ran to his work.

The blonde watched him leave before sighing. He had some cleaning to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews makes me happy~<strong>_


	5. Friendly visit

_**Homework, how I dislike thee… I've gotten so much in such a little time frame… x.x anyway, I managed to find some time to write this up for you all~ I really hope you like it. OOOh, and a BIG THANK YOU. To all who reviewed my also chapters. It's great to hear you're all enjoying this story. Makes me want to write more!**_

_**Anyway, enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>The blonde stood with the doll in his pocket. He gave a slight cough before he knocked on the door. It took all but two seconds before the door was flung over and the blonde was tackled by a pink eyed friend of his.<p>

"DELI-CHAN! You came! I'm so happy~!"

Psyche called as he was, carefully, pushed off the other. The raven popped up and Delic got up, at a slower place, but still with some fluency. Immediately after he was upright and standing he was tugged inside by and enthusiastic Psyche. He was more or less pushed onto the couch before the other boy plopped beside him.

"AHH! Did Deli-chan bring his doll? I want to see it! Please, Deli-chan! Show me!"

He said bouncing on his seat. The host gave a sigh, placing a hand on the other's shoulder as an attempt to calm him.

"Alright, I'll show it to you if you calm down."

Immediately the other stopped his bouncing and watched with curious and expectant eyes, his body moving closer to the other's. Obviously this boy had no sense of personal space, but, it's not like Delic minded.

With a sigh the male extracted the doll from his pocket. It was perfectly dry, even the clothes. It was odd how the clothes managed to shrink back to their small size. It was some freaky magic or something.

Psyche gave a little squeal, taking the doll from the other's possession.

"Ah~ It's so cute! What's it's name?"

The boy asked as he admired the raven haired, golden eyed neko prince doll.

Delic gave a chuckle and leaned back casually on the couch.

"His name is Prince Hibi-chan."

The raven giggled at that and Delic merely smiled.

The male took the chance to look around as Psyche introduced himself to the currently inanimate doll. He quirked an eyebrow as he noticed only Psyche and himself were home. Wasn't Psyche's boy friend supposed to be here? This supposed male of legend that had managed to capture his best friend's heart?

"Hey, Psyche… isn't that boyfriend of yours supposed to be here?"

Psyche looked up at this and gave a wide smile to his friend.

"Ah, Tsu-chan is going to be here very soon! Ooohh, does Deli-chan want to see my doll? He's so cute~!"

The raven gushed as he gave the boy back his doll, with care, and then hurried off to grab his.

Seconds later the boy was back, a blonde haired doll in hand. He handed the doll over to the blonde who studied it.

He had blonde hair, much like his own, but his eyes were not vibrant or flirty, they were calm and deep, blue as the ocean. He was wearing a blue and white kimono; traditional Japanese clothing that wasn't seen much in this time period.

He looked up to the other and quirked an eyebrow.

"He looks good, what's his name?"

The blonde asked curiously as he stared over the doll. He heard the other giggle before smiling and answering.

"His name is Tsugaru or Tsu-chan or short."

The blonde paused. Tsu-chan? That was… the same name as the boy's supposed boy friend. He looked up, his eyebrow still a little quirked as he made a little comment.

"Oh, so you named him after your boyfriend, then?"

To this he heard the raven laugh as if he and told the funniest joke around. The blonde frowned at this.

"What's so funny?"

The raven continued to laugh before he took back the doll and calmed down. He stroked the doll's hair down affectionately as he responded.

"Silly Deli-chan. This doll is my boyfriend."

Well, this was certainly a shock. The blonde stared wide eyed.

"Y-your…boyfriend is… a doll. Are you serious?"

Psyche simply nodded. It seemed like he saw nothing wrong with this while the other, the blonde, obviously did.

"B-but… how… w-what?"

The blonde was confused. For the second time these dolls had confused him.

Psyche gave a sigh, shaking his head softly as he continued to give affectionate caresses to the doll's face.

"Tsu-chan is very sweet, and he's so kind and cute and Psyche loves him even if Tsu-chan is a doll."

He said, his eyes softening as he spoke calmly, his voice full of heart felt meaning.

Delic sighed at this, his face softening at this and his confusion dimming down. Before he could ask anymore though, he heard the toll of a clock wringing on the hour and Psyche perked up, clapping his hands. He moved, placing the doll on the couch before stepping back.

Delic looked to him with confusion.

"It's time, quick! Put Hibi-chan on the couch and come over here!"

Delic did as he was told, motivated by the slight urgency amongst the excitement in the other's voice. Just as Psyche said, as soon as Delic was beside him a bright light fell over the room, a mix of gold and blue. The pink and white dressed pair closed their eyes, protecting themselves from going blind. After a second Delic opened his eyes as he heard some squealing.

He turned to see Psyche, and his doll who had groan quite big, hugging and being all lovey-dovey. The male sighed and then moved to see his own doll who was frowning at the pair.

"Disgusting peasants! You should only be showing your love to your beloved prince! Not to some commoner!"

Psyche moved his head from the other's chest and stuck out his tongue before looking at Delic.

"Deli-chan, Hibi-chan is being mean to Tsu-chan and me~! Make Hibi-chan stop~"

Delic sighed, rubbing his head as he heard Hibiya give a hiss, like he were some angry cat.

"How dare you address me with that foul nick name! Take it back dirty commoner or I wi- hmmmmph!"

He called as he felt a hand covering his mouth. He began to curse at the other, however, his cries were muffled.

"Calm down, Prince Hibi-chan~ If you're jealous you only have to ask me and I'll hug you."

He said, messing, teasing, with the little prince. Said prince puffed his cheeks, managing to wrench the other's hand from his mouth.

"Ha! As if I'd ever be jealous of a petty commoner thing such as hugging! Princes don't need to hug!"

Delic chuckled, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around the prince.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, forgot the disclaimer… anyway, you guys should know by now that I don't own Durarara or the alts, otherwise the alternates would have their own episode, Shizaya would be canon and there would definitely be a season 2!<strong>_

_**Review~**_


	6. Dinner

_**Hello all! I'm back with another chapter. Again, I want to thank everyone who reviews. I read them and they never fail to put a smile upon my face~! Alright, as I'm sure you all know, I don't own Durarara! or the alts! I wish, but, sadly it hasn't come true.. anyway, enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>The prince proceeded to beat the blonde away from him. Tsugaru simply sighed at the sight, shaking his head. That wasn't supposed to be what happened. Dolls with a soul was supposed to help people find their soul mate. It had worked perfectly with himself and Psyche, so, perhaps the company had made a mistake? No that never happened, things like mistakes rarely happen. But really, it was confusing, these two should be perfect for each other, and yet, they're fighting.<p>

Tsugaru looked down as he felt a tug on his clothing. He looked into Psyche's worried eyes and knew what he wanted from him. He gave a gentle nod before sighing.

"Excuse me, but, I have to ask that you refrain from fighting in this house. I know that you are friends with Psyche and guests, but, if you continue to worry and frighten the boy I will have to throw you out."

Tsugaru said calmly, although, the look in his eyes was serious. The two looked up to the other, and then to Psyche who was cuddling against the blonde, his face buried into the others chest and Delic sighed. He stood up, moving from the bratty prince and ran a hand through his hair before fixing his clothes.

"I'm sorry Psyche-chan, forgive me?"

Delic said gently. The raven looked over his shoulder before nodding and smiling.

"Of course, Deli-chan~ now, it's time to eat! Psyche is hungry!"

The little raven cheered as he pulled Tsugaru along into the dining area. The blonde merely chuckled at his childlike partner.

Delic gave a slightly chuckle and followed after while Hibiya took up the rear, his arms crossed over his chest as he began to complain about Princes being the people who should be walking in the front and not at the back like some kind of peasant.

The made their way to the dining room and Psyche told everyone to sit down. Hibiya, of course, immediately went to the seat at the head of the table, sitting as would a royal person. He was leaning back in the chair as he looked over the setting of it.

It was simple, like he expected most peasant things to be. It was however, clean enough, so, the prince didn't feel overly disgusted.

Delic took a seat on the right side of the prince. He gave a grin to the other before chuckling.

"What's wrong, Hibi-chan?"

The prince just shot him a glare and before he could complain, or retaliate, or both, the two owners of the apartment came into the room. The pink eyed one was carrying a single serving plate while the taller blonde was carrying two large pots, one in each hand.

"Psyche cooked this so Deli-chan and Hibi-chan better say it tastes good!"

The raven said, pouting a bit as he placed the plate, full of various steamed vegetables, down onto the table. The blonde gave a small chuckle before placing the pots down, one filled with rice, as the two guests found out, and another filled with stewed meats.

Tsugaru calmly took a the plates from the table and began to serve and dish out portions of everything for everyone while Psyche popped back into the kitchen to grab some drinks.

Hibiya looked at the food and moved it around the plate. He was used to eating better quality food, or, he was expecting high quality food consider he were a prince. Princes were supposed to be given the best. It seemed like these people didn't know that.

Once all the food was dished out everyone began to eat… apart from Hibiya. He kept looking at the food as if it were not worthy to enter his mouth, and infact, that is what he thought.

Psyche looked to Tsugaru thinking that the food was no good. Tsugaru assured him he was wrong, the food tasted wonderful, while he gave a glance to Delic. Delic sighed, before taking a mouthful of food and eating it. After swallowing he spoke.

"This is really good, Psyche."

The raven gave a smile but was still worrying. He kept sending glances to the prince as he nibbled on his food. Delic saw this and sighed. He didn't want his innocent little buddy to think the food wasn't good because Hibiya was too uptight and bratty.

He frowned lightly at the prince, sending him a glare. The prince merely ignored him as he sat back, arms crossed over his chest and leg crossed over the top of the other.

Delic frowned at this and then he got an idea. He took a spoon full of food and then looked to the prince.

"Oh, prince Hibiya-sama~"

The host practically purred. The prince looked over, on instinct, his cheeks flushing slightly. As he turned the blonde moved closer to the other, getting off his chair and kneeling on one knee. Looking up at the other he placed his fingers under the other's chin. The prince, understandably, was quite shocked about this as well as rather flustered. He was too frozen in surprise to move and beat the embarrassing blonde, so, he just stayed frozen in his spot.

The host grinned and continued. It seems like his host abilities had come in handy. He moved the spoon closer to the other's lips before he purred out an "Ahh."

The other complied, of course. No one could compete with his hypnotizing eyes when he was in host mode.

The prince took the food into his mouth, still watching the other with unblinking eyes.

The other couple in the room was watching the whole scene. Tsugaru was smiling lightly while Psyche was giggling lightly as he snuggled into the blonde's lap.

He looked up to the blonde with big puppy dog eyes.

"Can Tsu-chan feed Psyche too?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review~~!<strong>_


	7. Argument

_**Long time no see! **_

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I just thought it might be good to end it here. **_

_**Anywho~ Enjoy! Disclaimer: on first page, various previous pages.**_

* * *

><p>Tsugaru gave a gentle nod and proceeded to feed the boy. Everything was going pretty well. Everyone had eaten dinner and desert. The calmer of the pairs had moved to clear the table and Delic was currently cleaning the prince's face. Said prince was still fairly dazed, it seemed he had turned on his 'host mode' a little high. Still, he wasn't exactly complaining.<p>

He gave a soft smile to the other, causing the raven's cheeks to redden. He placed a palm on the other's over heated cheek feeling how warm it was. He decided to try and risk it, a little. The raven was far too cute for his own good right now, so, no one could blame the male when he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against the other.

However, that where it seemed that things had gone down the drain. The moment their lips touched the blonde was pushed back harshly and the prince snapped back into his old self.

"HOW DARE YOU! FILTHY COMMONER! HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO PUT YOUR FILTHY PEASENT LIPS ONTO MY ROYAL ONES!"

The raven's voice echoed loudly into the apartment as the prince frantically wiped at his lips.

The blonde didn't even have time to respond because the raven was there, beating at him with his fist. It really didn't do much considering the massive power difference between the two. Still, the raven was messing up his clothes and made a scene.

It just so happened that Tsugaru stepped in at that moment and a firm look of displeasure, a rarity, was formed on his face. He moved over to them swiftly and grabbed them each by the back of their clothes. The prince struggled, complaining about more commoners handling him and so on but it really went ignored by the pair of blondes. The two were placed outside and the blonde gave a displeased sigh.

"I have managed to cope for most of the night; however, I cannot tolerate that kind of violence in my house. I'm sure you'd know Psyche's reaction to it as well. I'd ask that next time you're over you behave yourselves or else don't think about coming back here."

He said sternly. The blonde really didn't like being so stern, but, he didn't want Psyche having to witness violent things like that. The boy was so pure and innocent, he didn't want to taint that.

The blonde host watched as the door was closed on them. He gave a sigh, running a hand through his hair. Of course, Hibiya was still going on and Delic looked over to him.

"Look, brat Prince. It would really do some good it you shut your mouth for a bit, alright?"

"What dod you say? What did you call me, peasent! I am PRINCE HIBIYA-SAMA TO YOU! And who do you think you are, filthy common-"

"Look! I've had enough of oyu, ok? You just got be pretty much banned from my best friends place, you've trashed my kitchen, insulted me every second of the night. I've had a enough of you! Why don't you just go back to your stupid doll factory."

He said rather harshly. He really didn't mean to be so harsh, however, he could already feel a massive headache coming on.

The host expected the prince to just yell back, argue or something, however, what the host didn't see was Hibiya storming off. Really the prince was just as irritated as the blonde. He was also quite blonde.

How dare that commoner take advantage of him! He used some sort of enchanting magic to get him sated or sedated or something and then tried to steal a kiss, his first kiss mind you, and expected to get away with it! The nerve of the peasant! To top it off he spoke to him as if he were higher than him! It was obvious the blonde had no idea where his place was. On top of all that the blonde had no right to say those things!

The doll stormed off, in hopes of going somewhere, anywhere, the doll factory, of course, being the bratty prince he was, he was all together useless. Thus effectively getting himself lost.

The blonde was feeling quite jealous by now. No matter what the prince did he surely didn't deserve that. He ran a hand through his hair, his head hanging in shame. He was such an idiot! He was actually feeling guilty now! Sure, aprt of him thought to just let the brat wonder off and out of his life. Yet, the other side was thinking the opposite.

Sure he was irritated with the brat, he had practically got him kicked out of his best friends house, however, he couldn't help remembering his blushing face before he kissed him and how cute the raven could be underneath all of his bratty, irritating, cocky, high-on-his-pedestal self. So, as the night wore on the blonde went off, looking for the prince.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love it? Want more? Review~!<strong>_


	8. Lost

_**Sorry for the wait~ Here is the new chapter though! What will happen next, I wonder? Who knows! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I realy love reading them all. As usual, I don't won Durarara! or the alts! It would be so awesome though, yeah?**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>The doll had run for most of the night and the blonde had chased after him… as much as he could. He felt somewhat relief as the sun came out, it was morning, the male would be a doll now, he'd be stuck in one spot and not running away; that was good. However, he lived in a rather large city and the doll was rather small and really, he could've been anywhere.<p>

So, with that in mind the blonde tried the way home, although, he wasn't sure the doll even _knew_ where they lived, in fact, he was pretty sure that the doll had probably gotten lost before changing back into doll form.

Still, he went down the familiar route, looking in ever corner, crevice and gap he could find as well as just plain out in the open views. He found nothing, well, he didn't find the doll. He ran a hand through his hair, alright, where else could he look?

He moved his way back to Psyche's apartment and then began to scope around the area, trying to find the other. The host was supposed to have work today, but, that didn't even cross his mind as he searched for his doll, feeling a pang of guilt hit him every few minutes.

Meanwhile….

A small little girl with dark brown curls and amber eyes was walking along with her brother watching tentatively behind her. He was making sure the playful little of bundle of joy didn't get hurt or injured or anything remotely similar. He knew his parents would certainly not be very happy if their only little princess was hurt.

The small, five year old girl squealed happily as she found something half hidden in a bush. She noticed a bright gold crown and a small black tail. She giggled happily, pulling out the small and slightly dirty and dishevelled toy. Her older brother walked over curious to see what the girl was doing.

"Hey, sis, what's that?"

He asked gently as he watched the girl brighten up even brighter.

"It's a pweety dowwy! Can I kweep it?"

The girl begged as she looked up at her indecisive brother. She was using her puppy dog eyes that no one could ever deny. Some say he'd gotten it from his mother, most think it was her uncle who had taught it to her. Either way, it was a deadly skill she possessed. With a defeated sigh the brother nodded his head gently, pushing the glasses back up his nose so they wouldn't fall off.

"I guess so… It doesn't seem like anyone's looking for it…" He said as he looked around, his blonde locks flying around a bit with the gentle breeze that blew through the park at that moment.

The little girl cheered, obviously happy as she began to fuss over the doll and try to fix it's hair and clothes and get the smudge of dirt from it's face.

The pair travelled through the city. Her older brother was supposed to pick up a friend of his on the way to his home. They walked through the busy streets of Ikebukuro, heading to Shinjuku where is friend lived. The blonde's grip on the little girl was tight as they weaved through the stampede of pedestrians. He didn't want to loose the girl, his mother would be disappointed and his father, well, he'd kill him, to put it simply.

They reached the small, modest apartment and knocked. The door opened a few moments to reveal a stoic looking raven with shocking red eyes. The blonde felt himself become nervous and he began to stammer, making unintelligible words. The raven glanced at him for a moment before his eyes turned to the little girl now attached to his leg.

"Hewwo Pi-chan~!"

The girl giggled out happily. The raven only frowned in her direction. He hated that nickname, however, he had told her about not calling him that so many times that he really couldn't be bothered to reprimand her anymore.

Tsuki, however, noticed both the raven's frown and felt himself get worried. He pulled his sister back and looked down to her as he laughed somewhat nervously and without humour.

"Ah, Mika-chan, remember what big brother Tsuki said last time? When you speak with Roppi-san you have to use his name, remember?"

He said gently to the girl. She gave a nod, noticing her brother's condition.

"Ok!"

Tsuki gave her a smile and then straightened back up and looked to his friend sheepishly.

"A-Ah, sorry about that, Roppi-san…"

The other male just gave a slight nod, his face smoothing out to his usual stoic one. Tsuki felt relieved.

"A-alright, s-so, let's go…"

The other simply nodded, grabbing his usual black jacket with red fur trim before following after the blonde and his little sister Roppi didn't particularly care for the little girl, however, he learned to put up with her, tolerate her, considering Tsuki was always picking her up from school and taking her out to the park and so on.

The group of three walked back through the town until they arrived at the blonde's house. It wasn't a big house, nor was it small. It was a modest home that looked both clean and lived in.

They entered the door and little Mika ran straight to her mother who had been taking a break from his work. The raven's face brightened as he saw his little daughter's face.

"Hewwo mumma! Wook what I fwound today!"

The raven with eyes the colour of cherry blossoms smiled softly and took his daughter into his arms, sitting her gently on his lap.

"Oh? Hello my dear," he said gently, kissing her on the cheek as his daughter and done to him, "What did you find?"

"I fwound a pwetty dwolly!"

She said happily as she showed off the doll that she had fixed up. The little girl was practically glowing and her mother smiled at that. Her daughter was so beautiful, a perfect mixture of both her features and her fathers.

"Ah, that's a very pretty doll."

He said gently before turning to see her other son and his friend making a move to the stairs. She gave a sigh, a small pout on her lips.

"Tsuki, you aren't going to say hello to your mother?"

The blonde paused and felt his eyes heat up slightly. His mother always did this, sure he was a gentle beauty, and he was, however, at times he liked to embarrass his sons, one of those times being now.

He turned, moving back down the few stairs he climbed and walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek gently. The raven did the same in return and petted his head gently.

"Is dad home?"

The blonde asked after the usual greeting was over. The raven shook his head.

"He's still at work."

"Ok then. Me and R-roppi are going to go do some homework…" The blonde said, stuttering a little, his cheeks heating up at the mention of his friend. His mother smiled warmly, knowingly as she ushered them off.

"Alright then, I'll call you when dinners ready."

With that the blonde hurried off to his room, his calm friend following behind. Sakuraya gave a little giggle at the scene, her little boy was so adorable.

Looking back at his daughter he gave a soft smile.

"Shall we play dolls, Mika dear?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review if you loved it, review if you don't~ either way, REVIEW~!<strong>_


	9. New place

_**It's short, I know, and it's been a while, I know, but I've been busy, I'm still busy, so, sorry .. Anyway, I don't own Durarara! or the alts, and, enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Delic ran a hand through his hair, what was he going to do? He couldn't find Hibiya anywhere. Should he call Psyche and Tsugaru? His hand inched towards the cell phone by the couch. His hand moved hesitantly to and fro. To call or not to call, that was the question. But really, was it a good idea to call? He wasn't sure if it would be right considering the fight Tsugaru and had with him last night. He didn't want to get- wait a minute…. Tsugaru was a doll like Hibiya, so, even if he went over it's not like Tsugaru could do something. Plus, he felt like he had to apologise to Psyche as well.<p>

With a sigh he picked up the phone, dialled the number and clicked call.

* * *

><p>Mika laughed happily on her mother's lap. She was happy, full of food and in her mother's lap, what could possibly be better? Nothing, that's what. Her mother smiled, petting down his daughter's hair as he hummed a lullaby to her.<p>

When the girl had eventually fallen asleep the raven took her to her room and placed her in bed before prying the doll from her hands and placed it on the end of her bed. She gave one last gentle smile to the girl before descending downstairs.

It was in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep that Hibiya had grown, awoken from his 'sleep' state in his doll form. He looked around. This wasn't that peasant's house. It must be another.

He looked around the room. It was strange. He sat up from the floor, frowning and dusting himself off. Where was that irritating and embarrassing peasant? He was going to yell, call out to the other, but he stopped as he caught sight of a little girl. He arched a brow, what was she doing here. In fact, what was 'here'? He knew he wasn't in his usual home, well, nothing could compare to his castle, anyway, that was beside the point.

He looked around, taking in the look of the place. There was a lot of frilly stuff and a lot of femininity about it. It would make sense this little girl was sleeping there. So, this was some little girl's room. It looked more decent then that host's room. Infact, he found he liked this room a lot better. He just needed to convince them to give him the bed… if that would work, he wasn't sure, but he was a prince, dammit, of course it would!

He decided to explore more, so, he snuck out of the little girl's room and looked around. This place wasn't half bad, it was of at least a noble status. Not royal, no, but it was respectable, not like that peasant's.

The more the doll walked around the more the doll began to like the new place, in fact, he was even thinking about staying. It's not like that peasant needed him or anything. He didn't need that peasant either. Obviously they weren't compatible, so, the website had gotten it wrong, so, perhaps he was meant to be here instead, or, even if he wasn't, he'd much prefer staying here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and sorry for the fail of a chapter.<strong>_


	10. Not going to let you give up

_**I know it's short, but I've been busy, so, my apologies. However, the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Alright, I thank everyone for their reviews! Keep it up guys and I thank you all for reading!**_

* * *

><p>Psyche hurried over, Tsugaru safely in his bag. He knocked at the door, frantically. The raven usually wasn't like this, however, the circumstances of everything right now were unusual and it caused for panic.<p>

"DELI-CHAN LOST HIBI-CHAN?"

The raven called out, eyes wide and frantic. He began to go through the house like a white and pink hurricane looking everywhere. "Where did Deli-chan put Hibi-chan last?"

He called as he looked under a sofa cushion.

"Where did you take Hibi-chan last?"

An onslaught of even more questions bombarded the tall blonde while his smaller friend ran a searching rampage through his house.

"Psyche, Psyche, stop. Hibiya… I lost him on the way home from your house."

"What? Deli-chan and Psyche-chan have to go look near Psyche-chan and Tsu-chan's house then!"

The pink eyed raven grabbed the other's hand and made his way to pull him out of the apartment but the blonde gave a gentle, yet forceful, tug making the raven skid and stop. He pouted and rubbed his arm.

"I've already looked, Psyche. It's no use."

The raven pouted, his eyebrows turning into a childish frown, his hands on his hips.

"No, no, no! Psyche-chan will not let Deli-chan give up! Psyche-chan knows what to do!"

The blonde sighed, a small smile on his face as he shook his head. He sat back on his couch, sighing.

"What's your idea then, Psyche-chan?"

Psyche smiled widely and got out his beloved doll.

"We ask Tsu-chan to help!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also, quick shout-out to Mika . siam. I think you disabled your pm's . . .so, I can't reply to any… <strong>_

_**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this, disclaimer on first chapter.**_


	11. Homesick

_**LATEEE I KNOW. There was a wait, and I apologise, but, I've been busy and then I went away and, well, enough excuses, I'll start writing now.**_

_**Again, I thank those who are keeping with this story and are reviewing.**_

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Hibiya had lived in this new house, a week away from Delic and a week of pampering and luxury. Now, one might think that this would be it, the prince would be happy to live here forever and would stay no matter what.<p>

Well, you're wrong.

You see, it's not that Hibiya didn't like where he was, it was more like…he missed the odd company that was Delic. Not that he'd admit it, but, he did kind of, miss the blonde. He missed how he acted, his charming looks, smoking body. Again, it's not like he'd ever in a million years admit this. Still, it was odd. The prince didn't know why he missed the other. Perhaps, in the time that he'd spent with the other, he'd grown somewhat attached.

The family he was with now, they were nice, however, they treated him only as a doll; not aware that he did come to life at night. It was at night that he thought, and, the more he thought the more he felt the pang of homesickness, or maybe it was just missing the blonde. Whatever it was it really didn't matter. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be rescued.

Like in the fairy tails, where a handsome knight came to save the princess, in this case prince, from peril. He wanted his own knight, and he wanted him in shining pink and white armour.

Still, he didn't dare try to return home on his own. That would firstly be quite improper for his status. Secondly, not that he'd ever admit it, he didn't know how to get home. He'd been picked up from the street, which he wasn't too happy about, and then taken inside some small girl's bag. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know where to go in order to get home. So, like any princess, in this case prince, in distress he sat, gazing out of the window at the pale moon and hoped his knight would come soon.

…/LB

The blonde looked at the other, unsure. He didn't really want to face the blue eyed blonde. First of all, he carried a rather large sword and really, no matter how strong the blonde was, he didn't want his clothes to get cut or any scars on his body.

Secondly, he knew the other wasn't the happiest person when it came to the host, and, again, didn't want to risk the chance of damaging his clothes and body, no matter how vain that sounded. However, he did want to get his doll back. He'd grown attached to the little prince, no matter how bratty he was. He was still quite adorable, despite the temper, the prince complex and various other personality flaws, well, not flaws, but, things they could work on, really.

So, with a nod he looked over to Psyche who smiled brightly. Said pink eyed raven got the blond doll out of his bag and stepped out into a patch of sunlight. This ultimately would speed up the process from doll to human like form.

Just like it was anticipated the blonde grew quickly, the sunlight acting like a stimulant or perhaps even a catalyst, making the process faster.

Once grown the blonde reached over to the raven that immediately bounded into the arms of the blonde. After a quick hello and a few tender affections the blonde gave a cough, snapping the two out of their trance for two.

Psyche blinked before pecking his doll on the cheek one more time before pulling back.

"Ah, sorry Deli-chan~! Psyche got carried away…"

He said, head bowed down before he perked back up again.

"Tsu-chan~ We need your help finding Hibi-chan! Deli-chan lost him and we need Tsu-chan's help!"

The blonde looked down to the other, petting his hair affectionately before glancing over at the blond host. Said blond host tried to give a pleading but not pleading look and the doll sighed.

"If Psyche asks, of course I will help."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this, sorry for the long wait. disclaimer on first chapter. It's short, again, I know T^T But, it'll be longer next time.<strong>_


End file.
